A Spider's Face
by Divine Angle
Summary: A Christmas gift for Cheese, God of Tables, Flipper to the Extreme. Luffy and Chthora walk through the catacombs... One shot, OC centric.


A short little one shot thing for the American Cheese, God of Tables.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"There's one above you."<p>

"Gah!" A shuffle to the side, and a quick swat to get rid of the hell spawn that crawled along the ceiling. He breathed heavily, looking towards the woman ahead of him again. "How many more are there down here?"

She stopped, the incessant swishing of her robes stopping as well, and raised up a little jewel attached to her necklace. After a moment, "Many. Don't worry, there doesn't seem to be any poisonous spiders down here, or at least not in great number. But these are catacombs, Luffy… You have to expect it…"

Luffy looked around, eyes scanning the walls in the dark. Or trying to, it was a difficult task… "You could have left off that there was no poisonous spiders down here…" Now he was going to be worried.

She sighed, continuing to walk. "I thought you were supposed to be an experienced member of Fairy Tail…"

Luffy started following again, and grinned, "I am, and don't you forget it. I love a good challenge. Keeps me on my toes. But just because I want to be challenged, doesn't mean that that challenge won't…" His eyes stopped on some spider webs in a corner. He started walking fast, "… Won't mess with me…"

"… You're being a baby about this. They're just spiders… what have they ever done to you?"

"You never know if they're there, they all want to bite you, and have you _seen_ their faces, Chthora?"

"… We're almost there." She lost any emotion to her voice, the object on her necklace pulsing with a yellow light as she continued to try to navigate.

Luffy scratched his head, wondering what he had done wrong…

Then slapped his forehead. She was blind…

"I didn't mean anything, that was a mistake!" He continued after her…

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day...<em>

"Master Makarov, come on!" She tried whining. She had already tried begging, pleading, asking nicely…

"Absolutely not. You just joined the Guild, you cannot go alone. Even if the mission requirements are… rather mundane." He looked over the paper again.

Chthora crossed her arms, sending a glare at a bar stool.

That Makarov was not sitting at. He sighed, "I'm over here, dear. Listen, you cannot go on your own. I'll pick someone to go with you."

Chthora sighed, turning her head towards where Makarov was. The cloth over her eyes prevented one from seeing her blinded eyes. "Of course, master…"

Makarov smiled, and started to look around…

He then grinned, cheekily so, and said, "Hey, Luffy! I've got a favor to ask you… you're gonna love this mission…"

Said Darkness Mage lifted his head up to look over at Makarov and the woman near him.

… There was a feeling hanging in the air that seemed to dictate this would not be a pleasant mission for him.

* * *

><p>Luffy walked alongside Chthora, keeping quiet. Couldn't blame him for forgetting that she was blind… She used that Divine Sight thing so much, she didn't seem it. He remembered she had said it was comparable to echolocation with magic instead of sound. And they had only met properly that morning…<p>

"… Luffy?"

He looked over at her, surprised by the voice for a moment. They had been walking a long time without speaking, "Yeah?"

She kept walking, focused more on the mission, but said, "Am I a burden?"

"No way! What would make you think that?"

"I'm… slower than most people. I have to walk slower to make sure I don't walk into things. You would probably be done by now if it wasn't for me…"

Luffy scoffed. "It's hard for anyone to be as good as wizarding about as me. Because of that, I can't expect anyone to be as able as I am. And, besides, without you, I wouldn't be on this mission."

"You wouldn't even want to be here, is more like it… you don't want to be here."

Luffy grinned, and smacked her back lightly, eliciting a yelp from Chthora. "We're Fairy Tail wizards, Chthora. There's a lot of things we can't do on our own. But we're a family, and family sticks together through everything, helps each other out with what they can't accomplish on their own. We got this. Now let's finish this mission, get our Jules, and get home for Christmas."

Chthora turned her head to the rough direction of his face…

And smiled. "Let's."

They started trying to run ahead, further into the caverns.

After exactly thirteen seconds, Chthora tripped, Luffy having to stop to help her up.

... It was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>Have a very Fairy Christmas!<p> 


End file.
